Ouran High School Host Club's New Girl!
by Wammygirl2259
Summary: A debt of twenty five million yen, a young girl owes to the club, will cause HER to be the new member of the Host Club! You can call this crack if you want.
1. The Host Club's New Girl!

Ouran Host Clubs New Girl!

My name is Heaven, I am 15 years old and a new freshmen in Japans very own Ouran High School, I moved here just this summer from Kentucky, which was a stupid idea considering, I can't read or speak Japanese! Thats all your gettin' from me.

As I walked through the big bright hallways of the school I realized that I didn't know where I was,which would have made me more of a sight if there was any one else around! I was the only american girl there, I was lost in a friggin school, couldn't speak Japanese, and I wasn't wearing my school uniform, because it's a really ugly yellow dress,

"Ohhh, im confused...Why does this school have to be so big!" I complained to myself, the hallways were empty I was the only one wandering about, first period had started five minutes ago! I stopped in the middle of the hallway, I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a slip of white paper then stared at it for a moment, "A map of the school..." I trailed off, "Well...I don't know where to go right now soooo" I began to unfold the paper then stopped, there was silenece, "WHAT AM I DOING?" I scoleded myself as I ripped the wadded the map up and threw it in the nearest trash can.

"I don't need a silly little peace of paper to tell me where to go I know exactly where I am" I exclaimed proudly continueing on down the hallway.

Riiiing, the school bell chimed third period was over and I hadn't made it to a single one of my classes, ontop of that although the bell had rung there was no one else around except for me and whats worse I wasn't sure what floor I was on!

(Okay the next door I see I'll go into the room and ask for some help...Completely against my principles) I thought to myself. As I rounded the next corner I surely enough saw a huge two door room, I ran to the door there was a sign hanging on one of the knobs it was written in japanese so I ignored it, (Who needs stupid signs) I thought as I twisted one of the door knobs, I pushed the door open only to find...An empty room.

I walked into the room which was lite as if someone had been in there, but whoever had been there wasn't very organized or clean, there were cans of soda sitting about no furniture, plates and cups sitting on the floor, and even a peace of moldy pizza on the floor YUCK!

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I questioned loudly while walking through the room "I'd like some directions please" I finished trying to sound nice, I stopped "CRAP IM ALONE AGAIN I BET I'LL BE TRAPPED IN THIS SCHOOL UNTIL I DIIIE!" I screamed begining to panic, not paying attention to where I was going I took one step forward then fell through the floor and roughly landed on my face, some boards, dust, dry wall and brick had landed on me and around me, I sat up and rubbed my head, "Owwwww...WHO THE HECK'S FAULT IS THIS!" I yelled angrily,

"I believe this would be YOUR fault dear girl" a princely voice spoke, I turned around only to see a bunch of boys standing around, I blinked a few times confused.

"THIS WAS NOT MY FAULT! ITS GRAVITIES FAULT!" I yelled jumping to my feet, A tall blonde boy was suddenly just inches away from my face,

"Yes of corse it was dear beautiful princess" he continued "Now tell me what kind of man do you like?" he questioned, I looked at him angrily,

"The kind that doesn't invaid my personal space, back up buddy" I exclaimed, letting my Kentucky accent slip through, I put my hand on his face and shoved him away from me. He went flying towards a wall hitting it with a hard thud, a black haired boy with glasses appeared infront of me I jumped back, "WHOA! Guys around here just come from no where don't they" I said, looking up at man.

"I apologize for our leaders rudness" he said looking over to the blonde man who was now laying on the floor with swirly eyes,

"Mmm...It's alright, I'm Heaven, whats his name anyway?" I asked, the boy adjusted his glasses,

"Thats our leader Tamaki, my names Kyoya..." he answered then two boys that looked exactly alike slid into the conversation.

"I'm Hikaru" one said.

"And im Kaoru" the other finished.

"And we aaarrre the Hitachiin twins" the exclaimed together while poseing, then at that moment a little blonde boy jumped up infront of me,

"HI THERE!" he shouted with a big grin, I jumped back he startled me "My name is Honey do you want some cake?" he asked cutely, while taking out a big peace of cake while little pink flowers danced around him,

"Ummm...No thanks and how old are you? Your an elementary schooler right? Why wear a high school uniform?" I questioned, Honey looked a bit upset but then saw more cake and ran off not bothering to answer my questions.

"Don't worry about it" a deep voice said I looked next to me to see a very tall black hair guy "He's seventeen, my names Mori by the way nice meeting you" he explained emotionlessly then walking over to Honey,

"Run while you can" someone whispered in my ear I turned around to see a brown haired girl in a high school boys uniform.

"Ummm...Why are you in a boy uniform you're a girl" I exclaimed then Tamaki slid into the picture.

"What are you talking about Haruhi's a boy" he said with a nervous grin. Then Kyoya slid into the picture,

"You owe us twenty-five million yen for the roof" he exclaimed, O_O was the look on my face,

"She can't pay us that money" One of the twins popped up behind me,

"Yeah she can't even afford a uniform" the other twin popped up on the opposite side of me, I looked at them both, then realized I was wearing a black tank top with a red punk sign on it (an A in a circle with a line going through it) a hood on the back of the tank top, skinny jeans with wholes in them, some black flate boots, my black hair up in a high poney tail and because of all the dark colors my midnight blue eyes could be seen very well.

"I can too afford to buy a uniform" I argued, the twins looked at me,

"Then why didn't you" They asked in unison,

"Because have you seen how UGLY and girl the girls uniforms are?" I asked, they looked at each other then at me,

"Good point" they agreed together.

Kyoya popped up again holding a pen and pencile,

"So wheres my twenty five million yen?" he asked, O_O' was my expression. "Okay heres the deal ussually I would be able to give you your money right on the spot iiiif I didn't get in trouble with my gaurdians and the cops" I said,

"Cops?" everyone said together,

"I got into a fight and now im cut off" I explained, Tamaki popped up out of no where I jumped back "Seriously stop doing that!" I yelled.

"You'll just have to pay with your body! Like Haruhi" he exclaimed sitting down, I looked at him

"You mean the girl in boys clothes" I said, Tamaki looked at me,

"YOU ARE NOW APART OF THE HOST CLUB" He shouted the twins slid in again.

"But boss shes a girl" Kaoru exclaimed putting his hand on my hand,

"We could make her look like a boy if you want boss" Hikaru exclaimed also putting a hand on my head, fire shot out of my eyes as my teeth got sharp,

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE TURNED INTO A BOY BY A BUNCH OF KIDNAPPERS!" I yelled, Kyoya popped up.

"Twenty five million yen" he repeated, I looked at him flames still shooting teeth still sharp,

"I KNOW WHAT I OWE YOU!" I yelled at him he slid away, Honey slid up,

"Then how is Heaven-chan going to pay us back?" he asked, I turned back to my normal slef no flames or sharp teeth, Honey slid away,

I smiled then simply exclaimed "Simple from this day forward I will be the first KNOWN girl of the Ouran High School Host Club"


	2. Fear of AuthorChan!

Fear of Author-chan!

"NO NO NO! THE HOST CLUB IS STRICKTLY AN ALL BOYS CLUB!" Tamaki shouted, I got all up in his face.

"OH YEAH! WELL IF YOU WANT ME TO PAY YOU THEN YOU'LL LEMME DO WHAT I WANT GOT IT!" I yelled back, Kyoya slid up from the corner of the screen, and adjusted his glasses while holding a clip board,

"Ah-hem twenty five million yen" he said bluntly I looked down at him,

''WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!" I shouted, he slid away once again, I calmed and crossed my arms.

"Jeez what kinda story is this anyway...Why am I even in here?" I exclaimed, Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind me,

"Because you're the main character here Heaven-chan" they exclaimed together.

"I DON'T LIKE IT IN HERE! STUPID AUTHOR WHY'D YOU MAKE ME UP IN THE FIRST PLACE? JUST TO TORTURE ME WITH PRINCELY BLONDE IDIOTS AND PUT ME IN STRANGE SITUATEIONS!" I yelled to the sky, Mori appeared infront of me as the twins covered my mouth.

"SSSHHHH!" The twins ordered, Mori stood infront of us his huge shadow covering us like a blanket.

"I don't you should be talking about miss Wammy like that, she doesn't like it when we start talking about the fact that this isn't real life...hmmm..." Mori explained calmly, My head grew twice as big as my body Hikaru and Kaoru fell backwards.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! WERE IS THAT STUPID AUTHOR WAMMY LADY IMMA GET HER FOR THIS" I yelled, eveyone in the host club ssshhh'ed me then we herd it...Giant stomps the ground shook, Tamaki screamed like a little five year old girl as the whole host club even Mori hid somewhere.

There was banging on the door, I stood in the middle of the room paralized with fear, finally the door came crashing down, there I saw a small girl with short messy brown and glasses blue green eyes, wearing black and purple checkered pajama bottums and a purple tank top with black flat boots, she looked angry.

"EVERYONE GET OUT HERE NOW!" She yelled visiously, as everyone came from their hiding places, they sat in a straight line on the floor infront of her, my arm was grabbed by Haruhi and she pulled me down on the ground to sit, I was now between her and Mori.

"Alright listen up!" She ordered everyone sat up straighter, as she continued speaking "I was asleep in my bed when I herd someone say rude things about me! after I wrote this speacial fanfic for you all!" she paused "Now who was it?" she finished, everyone was silent the look of terror on their faces.

"Well you see Author- er I mean Wammy-chan" Honey actually began to take the blame for everything, but the Author (other wise known as Wammy-chan) looked at him and smiled

"Oh Honey-sempai you don't have to lie and say you said it, I know you would never say anything mean about me" she exclaimed happily.

(Thats her? Thats the all mighty aothur everyone is terrified of? She's no older then 13 and very small, and they call her WAMMY!) I thought as I looked to Mori and struggled to hold back my laughter I continued my thoughts (He's afraid of HER? He could eat her for breakfast) I started laughing histarically.

I was jerked up from the ground by the collar of my shirt, I thought it was Mori but it was actually little Wammy!

"YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN SO RUDE TO ME! I CREATED YOUR CHARACTER A WEEK AGO AND YOUR ALREADY IN TROUBLE!" she shouted in my face, I gulped she was a scary little girl! "Im so proud" she exclaimed and smiled.

The host club was like 0_0 she was like =w=! She suddenly got angry again her smiled disappeared.

"But if you ever ever EVER talk bad about your author badly again imma kick your butt!" she said as she released my collar, she waved goodbye and left happiliy to go catch up on some sleep.

Wammy left us all like WTF.

"HELLO! I AM WAMMY I WILL TAKE OVER FOR THE ENDING SOOOO GOODBYE ALL FROM THE HOST CLUB HEAVEN AND WAMMY BYEZ!"


End file.
